Life after Fred
by maia.maiestas
Summary: Fred's death had been ard on everybody, but George is the one who's been dealt the hardest blow. Luckily, he has Hermione to look after him. WARNING: smut


**Life after Fred**

Hermione woke up when a foot kicked her in the shin. Instantly she jolted upright in her bed and looked down at the sleeping, thrashing form next to her. George was having another one of his nightmares, and he was moaning painfully. The same word over and over again.

"_Fred, Fred…"_

Hermione's heart contracted in pain and sympathy as she watched her boyfriend through two years. Fred's death still affected all of them, even now, four years after the war's ending. But it affected none other more than George. Not only had he lost a sibling, his twin. He'd also lost his best friend.

"Sweetheart," Hermione whispered and gently shook George. "Honey, wake up!"

With a yelp George's eyes flew open, staring wildly at the ceiling. Timidly Hermione ran a soothing hand over his stubbled cheek. He flinched a little from the gesture, but she didn't stop. It was always like this. Whenever George dreamt of Fred's dead he withdrew into himself. Before they started dating, Molly had told her, the only thing that could draw him back was time. Sometimes he could lay like that, like he was in a coma, for hours on end. But when they'd started going out Hermione found another way to call him back. She lay down next to him, hovering above his face a little, while she kept on stroking his face slowly.

"George, love, you had your nightmare again," she whispered quietly. "But it's okay. Nothing's going to harm you. I'm right here besides you. I'll protect you."

Again and again she repeated the calming words like a mantra. Finally she saw the fright leave George's eyes and his body felt less and less rigid. Then he blinked a couple of times before turning his head and stare directly into her eyes. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Welcome back," she said lovingly.

He returned her smile with a little shaky one of his own.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely.

She was just about to say the words back at him, but before she got the chance he was on her, his lips clamming down on hers, claiming her breath, her voice and her heart. His kiss was fierce and needy. It was the kiss of a man who'd felt death brush against him and was glad to still be alive. She returned it passionately, patiently.

This also happened every time she brought him back. From the very first time she'd found him like this. It had been three days after their fourth date. Hermione was just visiting the Burrow that morning when Molly told her that George wasn't feeling well. Instantly Hermione had gone to him, talked to him much in the same manner as she'd just down now. And he'd come back to her. And then he'd fallen over her. It was the first time they'd made love.

George wasted no time in pulling her large t-shirt over her head and throwing it far away. While he was still kissing her ferociously, his hands found her breasts. He massaged them roughly but yet tentatively. These joinings were not so much for the pleasure of being together. They were a proof that they were alive.

The kisses and the fondling were driving Hermione crazy and she reached for the waistband of George's boxers. George caught on to her want and hastily pulled of the boxers. With a primal urgency he pushed her back onto the bed, while he kissed her down her slender throat and settled on her delectable breasts. His mouth sucked in her nipple. His hands travelled down her stomach and to her naked sex. She arched against his touch when he ran a finger over her slit and settled on her bundle of nerves. She reached out in need and grabbed his erection firmly, making him shutter in pleasure. For each time his finger circled over her clit she rewarded him with a thrust of her hand.

It didn't take long before George couldn't restrain himself anymore. He wretched himself from her breast, and he grabbing her legs forcefully, he separated her thighs and dragged her close to him. He took a hold of his straining member and pushed it into her waiting opening. Hermione's hands fisted the sheet in pleasure as he drove in and out of her with force and urgency. Only after one of his attacks did they make love like this. All other times George was a gentle and slow lover. But after his dreams of Fred he needed to feel alive again. And Hermione was more than happy to help him.

He drove into her relentlessly. In and out in time with their joining, heavy pants. Every time he was buried deep inside her heart skipped a beat. When he withdrew she held her breath, waiting for the impact of his next thrust. When she finally couldn't take it anymore she arched from the bed with a silent scream dying on her lips. After a few more thrusts George followed her into orgasmic bliss.

Heavily he fell forward and landed on her heaving chest. Her arms snaked around him and she held him close, knowing what was coming next. It only took a few seconds before she felt the wetness dripping onto her chest and felt his shoulders shake as he sobbed quietly. She stroked his hair and his cheeks, letting him cry as long as he needed. When finally the tears dried up he lifted himself from her and looked at her with adorning, worshipping eyes.

"Hermione," he said gruffly. "Hermione, I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. I can't imagine my life without you…"

It was clear he wanted to say more, but Hermione shushed him and he fell quiet.

"Don't think about nonsense like that," she scolded lovingly. "You don't have to live without me. I love you too and you'll always have me. I'll always be with you."

"You will if you say yes to my next question."

Hermione felt like her heart was going to leap right out of her chest as she looked fondly at the man she adored and loved more than anyone else.

"Hermione, I love you with every part of me. I want to marry you. Will you have me?"

Tears gathered in her eyes as she nodded vigorously.

"Yes!" she laughed happily. "Yes, of course!"

George's face erupted in a bright, beaming smile and he held her closer than ever before. Life without Fred wasn't easy. But life with Hermione was heaven.

_**This was a request by Silver Scorpion and it was also my first George/Hermione story! I hope you all like it. Tell me all you wonderful thoughts, big or small! **_


End file.
